I'll Be There
by Firebender27
Summary: Logan has no friends and is made fun of in school, but Carlos offers to help him out. This will eventually lead up to sex...but I'm trying to write an emotional story. Logan X Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

It was an overcast friday at the school of rocque. It was raining, and the bell just rang for fourth period.

_Great._ Logan thought. _Time for gym._

Logan made his way to his locker and began putting his books inside when the jocks of the football team were running past and bumped into him, hard. Logan fell on the floor and his science project fell to the ground and broke. The jocks didn't even apologize, they just ran right by. No one else seemed to care to help, either. But as he got up, in the corner of his eye he saw Carlos Garcia looking at him, looking like he wanted to help.

_Geez. I hate everyone in this school. Such assholes. Let's hope this gym class goes by quickly._

With that he made his way to the boy's locker room. He went into his locker section and took off his jacket. He glanced to the side and saw Carlos Garcia again, but this time shirtless talking to one of his friends, Kendall Knight._ Damn. Nice body._ Carlos had a 6-pack and was hairless on his chest and stomach. Logan then recaptured his attention to changing and took off his own shirt, which revealed a slim figure that was like Carlos' but without the 6-pack. He pulled down his jeans and he was left in his boxer-briefs when some guys ran over and pulled them down, rendering Logan naked.

Everyone in the room started to point and laugh and Logan quickly pulled them up and put on his shorts and a t-shirt. Logan was always made fun of throughout his school career but he couldn't take it anymore. He began to lock himself in his room all day, becoming depressed, only to come and eat a bit of food for dinner.

Tears formed in his eyes but no one cared. He made his way out of the locker room into the gym and tried to focus on something else. But he couldn't. Tears ran down his cheeks and his teacher noticed.

"Logan Mitchell! Come over here and talk to me in the corner!" coach Spinder said. Logan sat up and walked over to the corner. The class made the completely unnecessary _ooooooooooh_ sound.

"Logan, why are you crying? Is something the matter?" coach Spinder started but Logan began to walk away. The whole class heard what he said and they started laughing.

_This world is full of such assholes. Why isn't there one fucking nice person in this school? _He made his way to the bathrooms and went inside. As he was about to go into the stall, he felt something grab his arm and he punched, spinning on the ball of his foot. But his fist was caught firmly in their hand.

Logan looked up and was shocked. Shocked at what he did, who he almost punched. _Carlos?_

"Geez, dude. I know you're all like, upset and stuff but no need to punch me," Carlos said. Logan began to stammer and apologize.

"It's all right. I know you didn't really mean to," Carlos stated with a soft smile.

Logan calmed down a bit and finally spoke. "Um...not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Logan asked.

"Well, I saw that you dropped your science project and I wanted to know if you wanted me to help you redo it since it is due on Monday," he responded. Logan then remembered that Carlos was in his class...he sat in the back with his friends. Logan sat up front; he didn't have any friends to talk to besides the occasional question of borrowing a pencil, but that didn't count.

"Oh...well...I guess if you want?" Logan said slowly. It was basically his first time talking to another guy since he was depressed.

"Cool, I'd be glad to help out, bro," Carlos smiled and patted Logan's shoulder. "Here, give me your cell number so we can text to make plans this weekend." They exchanged numbers and headed back out to gym. Logan finished the day with a new feeling. Like he wasn't sad for once.

Logan walked into his house. It was just him and his father, his mother passed away when he was 5 years old. It was a nice little bungalow, two bedrooms, one bathroom. It was all they needed. Logan resembled his father's looks, but not really his personality. His dad was nice and all, it was just that he was sporty and they didn't really connect on that. His dad was also near clueless with how to talk about your feelings with someone else.

His dad was a local grocery store manager, so his hours were always changing. Logan went to his room upstairs to put his stuff away. What he liked was his bedroom was the attic of the house, so it was kinda special in a way that it was secluded from the rest of the house. It had a nice queen sized bed with a tv, desk, and dresser. He put his backpack down and went to the kitchen to grab a snack, rethinking of what happened today.

_**BZZT. BZZT.**_

**Carlos: Hey it's Carlos.**

**Logan: Hey.**

**Carlos: So would you be able to come over tomorrow? My mom said you can.**

**Logan: Let me find out. Although I probably will be able to.**

**Carlos: Okay.**

Logan called his dad if he could hang out with Carlos and his dad said yes right away. Who wouldn't be happy for their son to finally have a potential friend?

**Logan: My dad said yes I can hang out this weekend.**

**Carlos: Cool. How about you come over for lunchtime tomorrow? If you want you could spend the night, too.**

_Whoa. Spend the night? I haven't had a sleep over in forever. I guess it would be fun, though._

**Logan: Yeah that sounds good. Where do you live?**

**Carlos: 112 Miller Ave.**

**Logan: That's like two blocks away from me, lol.**

**Carlos: Lol cool.**

**Logan: All right well I'll see you tomorrow, then. Thanks.**

**Carlos: Okay, no problem bro.**

_Bro. _

Logan didn't know what it was about that word but it made him feel nice. Like he was liked. He spent the rest of the day doing homework and eating dinner. He actually ate his whole meal this time, and his dad smiled at the slight change in his behavior. Logan went to the bathroom to take a shower. He peeled off his shirt, then his pants and his boxer-briefs.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't have that bad of a body. He had a nice upper body, was average in the size department, being 4 inches soft and 6.5 inches hard with a 5.5 inch girth. Above his penis was a groomed patch of pubes. He turned around and he had a nice, smooth bubble butt. Then he remembered being naked in front of everyone in the locker room. All of the laughing, the ridicule. He stepped into the shower and began washing himself when his dick became hard. Logan grabbed some soap and began soaping up his dick up and down his length. He started moaning, enveloping himself in the only happiness he could muster nowadays. His cock started to pulse as ropes of his cum flew out of his dick and made their way down the drain. He finished his shower by washing his hair and wrapped himself in a towel and went upstairs to his room.

He dried off and walked over to his dresser. He slid on a pair of blue boxer briefs and a black wifebeater. Since it was just him and his dad in the house, clothing wasn't really a big deal and sometimes they would be naked in front of each other if in the bathroom as one got out of the shower and one went in. Normally they would walk around in their underwear and a wifebeater.

He crept into his bed, tired from the days events. He fell asleep for the first time not completely sad and unwilling to do something. After all , he had something to do tomorrow that he looked forward to.

Hey guys, it's me! Please review and PM me for feedback! I will definitely continue but I also want to hear your opinions! I couldn't really put emphasis on the depression part because I'm not really good at writing about that. But anyway, please please please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up at 9:00 to the sound of his dad yelling that he had to go to work but he left breakfast on the table for him. Logan began walking downstairs yawning in his wifebeater and underwear. He came just in time to give his dad a hug goodbye.

"All right, son. See you later. Oh, and have fun at Carlos' house!" said Mr. Mitchell.

"Okay thanks dad." replied Logan.

After Mr. Mitchell walked out the door he went to the kitchen to eat the waffles his dad had left him. He ate slowly, savoring the taste. He went to the fridge and grabbed some milk. By the time he was done, it was 9:30.

_Geez, I have a lot of time before I have to go to Carlos' house. _So Logan ended up passing the time by doing his calculus homework and reading a book. He checked his desk clock and it said 12:00.

_**BZZT. BZZT. **_

**Carlos: Hey, you can come over now if you want. **

**Logan: Okay, I'll be over in a bit. I forgot to pack last night.**

**Carlos: Lol okay.**

With that Logan grabbed his suitcase and put clothes and bathroom items in it, along with another few things. In a seperate bag he put in the materials for his science project.

**Logan: On my way...**

**Carlos: See you soon.**

Within three minutes Logan was knocking on Carlos' door_. Knock knock knock._

Carlos opened the door and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in, we should get started." Carlos said matter-of-factly.

"Okay...t-thanks..." Logan stuttered.

Logan wasn't really used to interacting with people. He didn't talk much in school so why was there a need to be? _Oh well, I guess I have to work on it._

Logan stepped in and took a good look around. He realized that Carlos' house was the same exact layout as his except that Carlos had a garage connected to the side of the house. Then he felt something grab his wrist and it was Carlos bringing him to the kitchen. Inside was his mother.

"Oh hello, sweetie! You must be Logan! Nice to meet you." Mrs. Garcia beamed.

"H-hi Mrs. Garcia." Logan managed to get out.

"Okay you two, go do that project. I'll call you when dinner is on the table."

"Thanks mom." Carlos said when he grabbed Logan's wrist again and led him upstairs.

"Well, this is my room!" Carlos stated proudly.

There was a king sized bed, a dresser, a flat-screen tv and a desk. There were a few clothes on the floor. Logan set his suitcase down on the floor and opened the bag full of science materials.

"Okay, so what do we have to do exactly?" Carlos asked.

"Well, it was a ball-and-stick model of scurvy. We have to put these foam balls on the sticks and make them connect to look like scurvy."

They got started and were almost done when Carlos screamed in pain.

"OW! Owowowowowowwowow!" Carlos yelped.

"What happened?!" Logan started to worry. He look to see why Carlos was hurt and saw that he got the pointy end of one of the sticks stuck in his finger. Logan immediately got gauze and band-aids from his bag and pulled out the stick. Carlos whimpered in pain. Logan wrapped the gauze around his finger and started to rub it so the pain would go numb. Then he put a band-aid around it and kept on rubbing.

After a few minutes Carlos was fine and said "Thanks man, you saved my finger," blushing.

"It wasn't a big deal..." Logan mumbled.

"Yeah it was! If I hurt my finger too badly I can't play hockey!" and Carlos leaned in and gave Logan a quick but firm hug. Logan wasn't sure how to react so he just smiled and said no problem and patted him on the back.

"Boys! Dinner!" Carlos' mom yelled from downstairs. Carlos and Logan were sitting across from each other.

"Um...thanks for the meal Mrs. Garcia."

"Oh, it's no problem, sweetie! Eat as much as you want! Sometimes Carlitos eats too much and farts a lot." his mother said with a giggle and Logan couldn't help but laugh as Carlos face turned pink with blushing. Carlos kicked Logan under the table and Logan laughed out his last laugh.

After dinner was finished the boys went upstairs and played Carlos' PS3 for a while and Logan yawned.

"You tired, man?" Carlos yawned.

"Yeah, a little. You?"

"Yeah."

Carlos stood up and turned off the PS3. He turned around.

"Hey, you don't mid if I sleep in my underwear, do you?" Carlos asked.

"Nah, I sleep in my underwear and wifebeater too. Um...do you mind if I get dressed in here?"

"Nah it's cool." Carlos responded with a soft smile.

The boys got up and both took their shirts off. Then they both unzipped their jeans and took them off. At this point they were both slightly looking at the other. Carlos was left in gray boxer-briefs and Logan was left in his black boxer-briefs.

"So where am I sleeping?" Logan asked.

"Well, I just figured we could share my bed if you don't mind."

"Oh okay. That's cool."

"Yeah but I'm not that tired." Carlos said and looked up and smirked at Logan.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of who's stronger, is all."

_Who's stronger? What is he getting at here?_

Suddenly, Carlos was on top of Logan pinning him to the ground, muscles bulging.

"Hey! What-is this-all-about?!" asked Logan confused. "I wasn't ready!"

"Fine. One, two, three, go!"

And they both started to wrestle each other, trying to gain dominance over the other. In the end, Carlos ended up pinning Logan to the ground, but fell on top of him from loss of energy.

_Whoa, our dicks are rubbing. I'm gonna get hard if this goes on longer._

"Uh, Carlos?"

"Huh? OH!" Carlos rolled off of Logan and they were both blushing. Each one had a semi hard-on. "I'm gonna, um, go get some towels. I'm sweaty.

Carlos left a room and came back with some towels. They both wiped their faint sweat off of themselves. Then Logan whipped Carlos with his towel.

"Hey, man! What was that for?"

"I need to win something." Logan said. They both laughed.

"Well, I think it's time we ought to go to bed." Carlos stated.

"Yeah." Logan agreed.

They both climbed into the bed and adjusted themselves so the other had room. In a few minutes they were both fast asleep.

_**2:30 A.M.**_

Carlos awoke to a scream from beside him. It was Logan.

"Logan! What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, not knowing what to do. Logan was panting heavily and couldn't talk. Finally, he calmed down.

"Did you have a nightmare, Log?" Carlos asked. Carlos was very worried. Logan just simply nodded his head, but as he did, he began crying silently.

"Log...are you...okay?" Carlos asked slowly. He didn't respond. Carlos the thought the best thing to do was comfort his new friend. He's seen him crying before in school and he figured no one probably tries to make him feel safe. Carlos then pulled Logan over to him and adjusted his body so it was lined up with Logan's perfectly so he was spooning him. He then wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and just repeated _shhh...shhhh...shhh..._over and over until he could hear the deep breathing from Logan sleeping. He didn't know what else to do, but he eventually fell asleep also.


	3. Chapter 3

**7:30 A.M.**

Logan awoke to the sun in his eyes and a soft sound close to his right ear that seemed like breathing. He also felt arms wrapped around his waist. As he tried to figure out what was going on, he remembered last night in the morning that he awoke from a nightmare screaming, and Carlos held him and calmed him down and that was the last thing he remembered.

_Carlos..._

Logan started to whimper again and his body started to shake slightly like he was shivering outside on a cold day with snow falling from the blue sky...

"Mm...morning, Log..." Carlos said as he woke up. He released his arms from Logan and he stretched. After he was done, he adjusted his eyes and he could tell Logan was crying again. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong? Come here."

Carlos pulled Logan into him and Logan cried into Carlos' chest, with big heavy sobs. "Why...d...did...th-this...happen...tome...?" Logan was mumbling between each sob.

"What do you mean, Logan?" Carlos asked, worried.

"I-I...can't...tell...you..." Logan got out.

"Yes you can. We're buds now, right?" Carlos tried to smile at his new friend, to try and make him at least feel a little better to stop crying so badly so he could talk.

"Well...I had a nightmare last night...about my mom..."

"What happened, Log?"

"Well, I have the dream all the time..it's more like a memory..I was walking outside because she got home and as she was about to turn into the driveway, a car slammed into her side. And she died on impact..." Logan explained through muffled sobs.

Carlos hugged Logan tighter and said _shhh...shhh...shh..._

Finally Logan looked up at Carlo. "Thanks, Carlos. I'm sorry that I'm acting like this..."

"It's no problem. I can tell that you can't help it. Plus, it looked like you needed a hug, hehe. But hey, I think we need a shower. We're pretty sweaty."

Logan sniffed and their body odors were pretty bad...

"Yeah I guess, haha."

"You mind if we take one together?" Carlos asked, blushing.

"Um, I guess not. Ha..."

"Okay, first one there wins! 123go!" Carlos said and he was already out of the room. Logan found the bathroom and figured they were alone since he passed by a note on the bedroom door saying Mrs. Garcia will be out for today and tomorrow to take care of Carlos' grandmother. He walked in to the bathroom and he felt his boxer-briefs slip down his legs and he was naked. He turned around to see that Carlos was hiding behind the door, waiting to attack.

"Gotcha, Log!" Carlos said, laughing. Logan started to blush. Carlos was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Logan walk over to him and he too then felt his boxer-briefs slide down to his ankles.

"Hey!" Carlos said, covering his dick area.

"Two can play at that game!" Logan said, laughing.

"All right, dude. Come on, let's take a shower!" Carlos said and started walking toward the shower. Logan followed. Carlos bent down to turn on the water from the faucet.

_Hmm...I think I should show him I could beat him...sneak attack him, too! _Logan thought.

Logan smacked Carlos' ass and it jiggled up and down. _Damn... _Carlos abruptly turned around.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Carlos said, rubbing his left ass cheek.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to sneak attack you since you always get me!" Logan then looked down and saw Carlos' penis was starting to get bigger. He then noticed Carlos kept his pubes neatly trimmed, but it needed a trim again on the sides. It hung soft at 4 inches and was growing until it stopped at full hardness at 7.5 inches with a 5 inch girth. Logan and Carlos started to blush.

"Um...shit..." Carlos started. "Hey, um...yours isn't bad, either!" Carlos said, pointing to Logan's own boner.

"Shit..." Logan cursed. When did that happen?

"Well, I guess we're completely comfortable with each other now. Now we can do stuff naked!" Carlos said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess...haha" Logan responded.

They both got into the shower and Carlos grabbed the soap first. He started rubbing it all over himself and handed it to Logan. But it slipped out of Logan's hands and when he bent down o get it, he felt Carlos smack his ass.

"Hey!"

"Two can play at that game!" Carlos said and they both smiled at each other.

"Hey, Logan. Um...how do you get your pubes to be so...neat?" Carlos asked, very shyly.

"Um...I don't know."

"Well, you must have a way!"

"Well yeah, but I can't really explain it to you..." Logan said blushing, looking down at his own pubes.

"Well...um...can you do it for me then?" Carlos asked very hesitantly.

"You want me to what now?!"

"Please? We've already seen each other naked with boners and we've touched each other's asses and spooned...I doubt this will be a big deal!" Carlos pleaded.

"Okay, I guess."

Logan then grabbed the razor from Carlos and took some shaving cream and they stepped away from the stream of water. Logan sprayed some shaving cream into his hand and slowly his hand made its way to make contact with Carlos' pubic area. He slid his hand around, spreading the cream all around. While Logan was doing this, he could've sworn that he heard a faint moan.

He then started shaving as he does to his own and he was finished in a minute. Carlos stepped back into the stream of water and cleaned away the cream and hair. He looked down and his pubes looked just like Logan's.

"Thanks, dude! They look great!" Carlos beamed.

"No problem..." Logan said.

They both started to wash themselves when Carlos asked Logan something.

"Hey, Logan. I dare you to jerk off!"

"What?!"

"Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, do you want to have that boner for the next half hour?"

"Okay, fine. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Carlos, are you gay?"

"Wh-what? What makes you say that?!"

Logan gave him an are-you-kidding-me-look.

"All right, fine. I am. And I kinda have a crush on you..."

Logan was shocked at his answer.

"Y-you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah..."

"I've had a crush on you too...since three years ago!" Logan sputtered out.

Logan then pulled Carlos into a kiss and their boners were rubbing all over each other.

"This is so crazy, Log." Carlos said as they pulled away from each other.

"I know...so does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

"I guess so..." Logan said with a smile.

"Well then...time to make a first impression!" Carlos said as he grabbed hold of their erections and held them together and started to jerk them both off. They both started to pant and Logan grabbed the back of Carlos' head and pulled him into a full on make-out. Soon, they both shot thick ropes of cum onto each other and they stopped and cleaned up.

"Wow, Carlos. That was intense! Great!"

"Yeah, but just wait until later!" Carlos said with a wink.

Logan smiled.

_Yeah so it's me I got kinda horny so I made this a random sexy chapter. I know it was written badly but I wanted to just put an update out there since I've had nothing to do. _


End file.
